Same Ground
by Siellation
Summary: "Now I don't understand why I'm feeling so bad now when I know it was my idea." Roy was on his way to be Führer and Ed thinks their relationship is a big obstacle for Roy's dream. / My second attempt to write fluff with a mixture of drama. Songfic. (Former Pen Name: LycanPredilection)


**Summary**: "Now I don't understand why I'm feeling so bad now when I know it was my idea." Roy was on his way to be _Führer_ and Ed thinks their relationship is a big obstacle for Roy's dream.

**A/N: **Gah. I know I have a lot of on-going fics but I couldn't sleep without uploading this. I was on the way home when I heard an English song sung by a local artist and I got inspiration. XD

* * *

I would use some of the lines from the song as the lines of the characters.

"_Song lyrics used as a line of a character."_

_Song lyrics (centered)_

_Thoughts_

"Regular lines of characters."

_**Newspaper heading and contents **__(centered)_

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE ANIME. Wishing I do, though.**

**Warnings: OOC on Roy's part. Seriously….**

* * *

"Roy?" Edward said as he slowly removed his hand from Roy's. They were on a date that Edward initiated, which rarely happens.

"Hmm?" Roy turned as he felt Edward's hand slip away from his grasp. _I don't like his tone. _Roy thought.

"I want—"Edward paused. He tried to hold back his tears and looked down. He took a deep breath. "I want to break up." _I don't want to be in your way when you become the Führer. _Edward thought. He heard Roy gasp softly. He felt hands on his shoulders.

"W—Why?" Roy asked; shaking was evident in his voice.

Edward looked at Roy but immediately looked down. "I'm sorry." That was all he could say before he shoved Roy, tears started flowing from his eyes as he ran away from the man.

_My love,_

_It's been a long time since I cried_

_And left you out of the blue._

_Its hard leaving you that way when_

_I never wanted to._

He never wanted to leave Roy. But the pressure of being the future Führer's gay lover, it was frightening. If the people knew that their leader is gay, it would ruin Roy's reputation. He never wanted to break up with Roy but, this is the only way to save Roy from humiliation.

He hid by a dark alley and watched as Roy pass by him. He can see that Roy was in panic. He wanted to hug the man and tell him that he's sorry that he wanted to break up. He watched as Roy gave up, hung his head down and walked to the direction of his house. Edward saw clearly that Roy was crying. A pang on his chest made him break down, he had hurt his Roy but he told himself that it was for the best.

"Goodbye, Roy. I will always love you."

_Self-denial is a game_

_It's strange i never would've_

_Wanted until there was you._

_'Cause I have learned that love is beyond what human can imagine,__  
The more it clears  
The more I got to let you go_

A year has passed after Edward disappeared from Roy and Amestris. Roy has become the Führer; Alphonse brought a house in case his Nii-san would return; Winry is wed to man who is also obsessed in automails. From the house that Alphonse bought, the front page of the daily newspaper flew because of the strong winds. It landed on a table of a teenager drinking a cup of coffee in a nearby café.

The teenager picked it up and unexpectedly wet the paper with his tears.

_**Mustang-Hawkeye's Wedding: A Few More Weeks To Go!**_

_**The wedding of Führer Roy Mustang and Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye are the talk of the town for weeks now! According to Ms. Hawkeye's statement, the wedding would take place three weeks from now at the Central Headquarters. Only the military and the family of the bride and groom are allowed inside the headquarters but the wedding will be broadcasted nationwide. A lot of people…**_

"You've finally moved on and reached your dreams, Roy." The teenager said as he hugged the paper.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse shouted as he saw his brother hugging the newspaper. "Oh. So you've seen the news." Alphonse approached his brother and hugged him. "Let's go inside, Nii-san." He grabbed Edward's hand and they went into the house Alphonse bought.

—X—

For a few days, Edward didn't go out of their house. Only a few knew that he has returned. But all of them were told to keep his reappearance a secret, especially to Roy.

"Nii-san! You've been here for a week. You should go outside for a while!" Alphonse said as he pulled Edward out of the bed. Edward didn't complain or anything. He let Alphonse drag him to the bathroom. "Take a bath. We're going to the park with Winry and Gorge!"

Edward looked at his brother. "Who's George?"

Alphonse stared at his brother. "Oh yeah. He's Winry's husband!"

Edward stared at his brother in shock. "Somebody actually married Winry?! That automail freak?!"

Alphonse rubbed his forehead. "Of course George is also an automail freak. Now take a bath!" Alphonse said as he pushed Edward inside.

Winry waved her hand as she spotted Alphonse and Edward. "Ed! Al!"

"Winry! George-san!" Alphonse shouted in response.

Alphonse introduced Edward and George. "Nii-san, this is George-san. George-san, this is Edward, call him Ed." George shook Edward's hand and they proceeded to eat lunch by the lake in the park.

While walking to the lake, Ed noticed something and looked at its direction. He stopped at his tracks, making Alphonse and Winry stop too.

Edward said as he saw Roy and Riza eating behind a tree. They were laughing and talking about something interesting. The mere expression of Roy made Edward's chest hurt. "R—Roy…"

Hearing his name being called, Roy turned and dropped the food he was eating. "E—Ed?"

Edward took a step back as he saw Roy stand up and slowly approached him. When Roy was a meter away, he turned and ran. He looked behind him and found that Roy was running too.

"Ed! Stop!" Roy shouted. Seeing that the younger doesn't have any intention to stop or slow down, he increased his speed and finally tackled Edward to the ground. The bushes hid them so no one could see the two of them. Roy held Edward down on his arms so that the younger wouldn't run away from him.

"Since when where you back? Why did you leave me a year ago? Why did you run away from me?" Roy couldn't help but ask these questions to Edward.

Edward remained silent. He couldn't dare tell Roy that he broke up with him because of his insecurities. Roy felt Edward tense up. He slowly loosens his grip on Edward's hands, letting the younger shift to a sitting position. "Why?" Roy asked again. "I followed you after you ran but you disappeared." Edward looked at Roy.

"_I don't understand why I'm feeling so bad now when I know it was my idea." _Edward started pounding his hands on Roy but Roy held Edward's hands again to prevent him from moving. Edward hung his head down and started crying his heart out. "You look so happy with Hawkeye…" Edward said, barely heard. _"I could've just denied the truth and lied!  
_But_ why am I the only one standing, stranded on the same ground?!"_ Edward said, a little bit louder than earlier.

Roy remained silent. He felt pain on his chest, seeing the one he truly loves, crying in front of him. He couldn't do or say anything, knowing that he was the reason his beloved acted like this. "I know…it was…my idea…to break up with you! But, I feel so bad. It hurts seeing you…with Hawkeye." Edward said in between sobs.

"Then why did you break up with me?!" Roy shouted but calmed down after realizing that he had raised his voice.

_'Cause why I don't understand  
Is why I'm feeling so bad now  
When I know it was my idea  
I could've just denied the truth and lied  
And why am I the only one standing stranded on the same ground?_

_My love  
It's been a long time since I cried and left you out of the blue  
It's hard leaving you that way when I never wanted to_

Edward took deep breaths to calm himself down. He can't hide away from Roy forever. "You…" Edward started. "You were there. You've achieved your dreams. I—I couldn't take the pressure I'm giving myself as the future Führer's lover that time!" Roy tensed up a bit. "I—I got so insecure that I told myself that I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation by having a gay lover. Though I told myself that I would let you go and let you marry a woman; seeing you with Hawkeye, I realized that I never really moved on. I was stuck in a standstill. I was dreaming that I already moved on so I failed to notice how stuck I am!"_  
_

_Self denial is a game it's strange I never would've wanted 'til there was you  
'Cause I have learned that love is a word gets thrown a little bit too much  
The best excuse to fill this infinite abyss  
I would never ever have to fail_

"Ed…" Roy said gently, making Edward anxious again. Roy gently placed Edward's bangs behind the younger's ear. His hand ended up on Edward's cheek. "Ed, look at me." He said as he slowly lifted Edward's head. The younger's face was facing him, but his eyes weren't looking at Roy. Roy sighed.

"You baka," Roy said as gently as he can, earning a slight flinch from the younger. "You think… You think that by leaving me, I would succeed as the Führer?" Edward suddenly looked at Roy, not because of the statement, but because of the tone Roy used. It was gentle, with a hint of love in it. (Say what? Anyway, don't mind this…)

"Being the Führer means nothing if you're not with me, you know." Roy said as he smiled. Edward blushed; he was also taken aback by Roy's statement. "Nothing means more to me that you, Edward. I would gladly resign from my position if that's the only way I could have you back!"

Edward slightly glared at Roy and gave him a slight slap on the cheek. "Idiot. I wouldn't want you to sacrifice your dream for me."

"But I would, for you. If that's the only way to have you. If only you told me your insecurities, I would protect you no matter what! If I can't have both my position as Führer and you, I'd rather forget my dream and spend my whole lifetime with you." Roy said, slightly caressing Edward's cheek.

Edward closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Roy. For the thing I've done last year."

Roy smiled gently at Edward and pulled the younger into a hug. "It's okay. As long as you're here, I feel like I'm the most complete person in the world." Edward pushed Roy slightly. "What's wrong with you, you idiot?! You throw such sweet lines to me endlessly. My heart will seriously jump out of my chest, you know!"

Roy smirked his usual smirk. (Say what again? Gosh, don't mind me.) "Of course. It took me a year to think of those lines you." Roy said jokingly. Suddenly, Edward kept silent.

"Ed?" Roy asked, quite scared that Edward might feel insecure again and say something like last year.

"What about Hawkeye?" Edward asked.

"She—Actually, I hoped that you would come back after hearing that I would get married so I asked Hawkeye to act as my fiancée. I really hoped that you would come back. And now here you are, in my arms again." Roy hugged Edward and slowly stroke the younger's head.

"I'm glad I came back." Edward said as he hugged Roy back.

"Hey, Ed." There was a moment of silence but Roy broke it as he spoke.

"Yes?" Edward said in reply.

"_If all else fails, would you be there to love me? When all else fails, would you be brave to see right through me?" _Roy asked. It was his turn to be insecure.

Edward smiled at him. "Of course, I will. I will never leave you again like last year. I would stand strong beside you. I guess I kind of neglected the fact that you would protect me no matter what happens when I broke up with you last year."

Roy smiled. "I'll definitely protect you."

Ed tightened his embrace on Roy. "Nee, Roy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much," Edward said as he cuddled closer to Roy.

"I love you too, pipsqueak."

"Hey! I'm not—!" Before Edward could finish his sentence, Roy placed his lips on Edward.

"It feels like I haven't touched you lips in years." Roy said as he broke the kiss. Edward pouted. "You're really sly. Stealing a kiss on me when you can have ask for it." Edward said as he stood and ran. "Now you have to catch me!"

Roy sighed and shook his head. He ran after Edward.

—X—

**A VERY SHORT EPILOGUE. (Trust me.)**

After breaking the engagement with Hawkeye, the people of Amestris surprisingly accepted the news. But it was more surprising is that the people of Amestris easily accepted Roy and Edward's relationship. None of the people bothered to berate their relationship.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N: Now this is what I call fluff? I don't really know how to write fluff. -_-" Angst always pops out of nowhere… Anyway, I hope you like this fic! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would really love you if you would. :D**


End file.
